As The River Runs Dry
by December Stargate
Summary: While exploring a seemingly desolate planet, SG1 is captured by the Jaffa of a Goa'uld they had not yet met. However, this one in particular was different. She was not a proper System Lord, yet she she seemed to have more advanced technology than all the rest combined, living on said planet instead of terrorizing the galaxy. Better summary inside. T for normal SG1 action scenes.


**As The River Runs Dry**

**Note: I ran out of space in the summary spot, so here's a better one: **

While exploring a seemingly uninhabited planet they had deemed P6M-8H7, SG-1 is captured by the Jaffa of a Goa'uld they had not yet encountered. However, this Goa'uld in particular was different. She was not a proper System Lord, and yet she seemed to have more advanced technology than all the rest of them combined, living relatively peacefully on a planet rather than terrorizing the galaxy. She did not seem to crave power, despite being so low on the Goa'uld radar. But, the most interesting component was, she looked American, and couldn't have been more than sixteen or seventeen years old. Can SG-1 solve these mysteries and save themselves before it's too late and the planet is destroyed by another unknown force? T cause of normal SG-1 action scenes, and also my paranoia.

...

**Prologue**

One early February morning, seventeen-year-old Sarah Chamberlyne woke up to her parents not yelling at each other.

That was odd.

In fact, she didn't hear anything at all. Getting up, she rubbed her eyes. Her shoulder-length brunette hair was a complete mess, her beloved Green Day shirt wrinkled from sleeping in. The red Hello Kitty pajama pants were in no greater condition. Early morning winter sunlight shone through the cracked window, illuminating the room of a typical teenage girl's. Posters of various bands and movies decorated the walls, as if watching over the contents of the room. Three nail polish bottles sat precariously on the night stand — one black, one pink, and one yellow — the pink one toppled over, gushing out a now-dried carnation substance. An overturned book she had been reading the night before sat on the floor among schoolbooks and many other things. Needless to say, she was not a very organized person.

Yawning, the girl called Sarah Chamberlyne fumbled for her glasses and pulled on the over-worn black Converses she'd had for what seemed like forever. Stepping down the stairs, she found the eerie silence quite unnerving. "Mom?" She called out, reaching the bottom. "Dad? You there? Hello?" There was no response. Even the cat, Maximus, was nowhere to be found. "Guys?" She said again, beginning to get concerned. The house seemed to be completely deserted, except for the tiny persistent moth that fluttered around the kitchen light, apparently not caring that the heat burned its fragile body. "Hellooo?"

The dining room table looked as if it had been abandoned in a hurry. Half-cooked pancakes started to burn on the stove, which was still on. Sarah quickly switched it off.

"What the hell?" She murmured, and suddenly heard a very strange noise from somewhere in the house "Mom?" She shouted hopefully, but her voice was met, once again, with only silence.

The very confused girl ventured into the living room, which also looked as if abandoned while in use. The TV was still on, blaring out an episode of Doctor Who from the 1980's. The only thing out of the ordinary about the room was that one of her dad's boxes of small Ancient Egyptian artifacts he studied - he was an archaeologist, but she failed to see why; he never did anything interesting or remotely important, at least to her knowledge - was not in its usual place in his study. It was on the floor, tumbled over as if someone had come searching for something within it. She knew she wasn't supposed to go into her dad's office, but he wasn't here, so what harm could it do?

Picking up the spilled contents of the box, Sarah made her way down to the basement. As she did so, she heard the strange noise once again, now slightly louder than before. "Dad?" She called out, her concerned feeling quickly progressing into a scared one. "Dad? Are you there?" The furnished cellar that was once her father's domain was silent once again. She set the open box down on the table. Hearing a crash, she spun around, and screamed.

An over-dressed, dark-skinned woman stood over Sarah's father, who was now slumped onto the floor along with her mother. She turned to face the seventeen-year-old, and her eyes glowed in a way that was definitely not natural. On the woman's right hand was a golden-colored device that wrapped around her each one of her fingers, a reddish-orange circle of light on the palm. Sarah was terrified, but she managed to scream out, "Who the hell are you?!"

The woman, alien, whatever she was, made her way over to the girl, who backed away, crashing into a glass shelf behind her. "Where is the phylactery?" The woman asked in a deep, contorted but almost human voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sarah pleaded, tears of fright and grief for her dead parents on the floor streaming down her face. The woman raised her right hand, and the girl screamed, "Literally. I DON'T KNOW!"

"You will tell me what I wish to know, or I will kill you," the woman said calmly, towering over the girl, who was surrounded in broken glass, several cuts now decorating her arms and face. She activated the hand device, and Sarah felt an excruciating pain unlike anything she had ever experienced, the strange sound she'd heard from earlier now magnified to what seemed a thousand decibals as it filled her mind with pain. The woman released her, and she fell to the glass-clad floor. "Tell me, now. Where is the phylactery?"

"I don't know," Sarah cried. "I'm not even allowed down here. You should've asked my dad." Suddenly, she spotted a shining bronze knife on the floor not two feet from where she was sitting. It must have been on the shelf when she'd knocked it over. She didn't reach for it, though. Not yet.

"I did," the woman said coldly, pausing between the syllables. "He was as incompetent as yourself. As was his companion." She raised her hand again, torturing the girl once more. As the golden waves of light pierced her forehead maliciously, Sarah reached for the dagger on the floor, and before her torturer could notice, she plunged it into her stomach.

The woman gagged, pulling out the knife before falling to the floor. Sarah sobbed. She hadn't wanted to hurt this intruder, or anyone. She'd never even so much as held a proper weapon before. What if she'd killed this woman? She'd be thrown in jail, her life stolen away in an instant. The woman gasped for air, blood gushing out of the open wound. "You will pay for this," she hissed.

"I'm sorry," Sarah whispered hoarsely, crawling over to where the dying woman lay. "But.. who are you?"

She glared at her, eyes flashing once more. "I am Anuket," she said, her voice faltering sharply. "And now are you."

Before Sarah could ask or do anything, a snake-like thing shot out of the woman called Anuket's mouth and up Sarah's body, burrowing into the back of the seventeen-year-old's neck. Sarah's chocolate brown eyes flashed as the symbiote took control of her body, making her last move of free will to confusedly feel the fresh x-shaped wound just behind her right artery.

A few minutes later, now within her young, new host, the Goa'uld Anuket stood, looking shamedly at her dead, previous one. "Killed and yet survived by a child," she mused in her new American accent. "Pathetic." She removed the hand device and locator from the dark-skinned woman on the ground, slipping them on her own.

On the inside, Sarah Chamberlyne wanted to scream, but her voice would not obey her commands. Anuket was in control now. And suddenly, thousands of years of knowledge flooded into her brain, staining her photographic memory for life. For a fleeting second, it occurred to her that an ancient Egyptian goddess was wearing a Green Day t-shirt and Hello Kitty pajama pants, not to mention the Converse and the black-framed glasses. She almost laughed at this, despite the circumstances, before remembering that she could not.

Anuket walked Sarah's legs to the middle of the room, right in the center of a large circular pattern Sarah had always regarded as floor design, but now knew to be transportation rings. Anuket hit the button on the wristband, not before saying to no-one in particular:

"I will return here."

And then, the Goa'uld Anuket disappeared within a flash of white as five rings enveloped Sarah Chamberlyne's body, whisking them both off back to her mothership's high, cloaked orbit, where they knew it would be waiting.

**A/N: I realize that this may be a little confusing at first, but it'll make sense in due time. Keep in mind that this is only the prologue :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
